Kyoza (PutYaGunsOn)
Kyoza (キョウザ Kyōza) is a Time Patroller in Dragonball Xenoverse. Personality Though the power of legendary Saiyans Son Goku and Vegeta far exceed those of the humans that they protect, Kyoza has never let that stop him. He believes that if he can help out the Time Patrollers and defeat their powerful enemies, he can become a credit to the massive amounts of potential that he believes humans have. Though often sarcastic and a joker, he never means any ill will to those whom he calls friend. Kyoza is a determined young man with a love of discovering ki techniques and a slight weakness for cute girls. While he respects the sheer strength of transformations and those who know how and when to use them properly, he occasionally shows contempt for aliens who depend entirely on them. Some believe that this is how he expresses a form of jealousy due to his purely human heritage, but in actuality, he feels that if he and other humans can defeat powerful enemies without using them, others should be willing to as well. While he is very prideful in being a powerful human, he is not a human supremacist, and is using his abilities in the hopes that more powerful aliens will respect humans as equals, not fear them. History Kyoza was born only decades after Son Goku defeated Majin Buu, in a timeline where the original Z Fighters passed on their legacy. Gohan wrote a book explaining the mechanics of ki, Krillin and Tien continued their respective martial art schools, and Goten and Trunks started a school of swordsmanship. Kyoza, initially a normal karateka, was one among the first generation of martial artists to apply Gohan's teachings to his own training. He would become something of a vigilante, flying across the world and righting wrongs. However, it all changed when Kyoza found himself in the year Age 850 among others from different time periods, lead by a purple-haired swordsman named Trunks. Now forced to adapt to this new time, Kyoza is now one of the most prominent Time Patrollers in the organization. Some time during his service, Kyoza met another Time Patroller, a Saiyan woman named Leta who was transported just before the destruction of her planet. Initially, she saw his attempts to get stronger as "cute", but started to feel protective of him as well because he reminded her of her now deceased squad leader, Garrick. Eventually, as Kyoza grew stronger and defeated the likes of Frieza, Cell, and even Majin Buu, she grew to respect him in his own right, and the two would become an inseperable duo. Eventually, Kyoza and Leta would fall in love and have a son together, who they would name Garrick. Appearance Kyoza is a young man in his mid 20s with spiky green hair standing up, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. His martial arts gear is usually light blue over a much more subdued color. Trivia - Kyoza's name follows the Dragonball convention of puns. His name is taken from "gyōza", the Japanese name for potsticker dumplings, fitting with the original Dragonball's food theme for the human characters. - The era which Kyoza comes from is a reference to the backstory of the defunct Korean MMO Dragon Ball Online, the original source from which Xenoverse largely recycles its story. Though unlike Xenoverse, DBO details the spread of ki techniques and the start of the Majin race. - The light blue color of Kyoza's usual gi is a reference to the Shinsengumi , a group of samurai from the late 1800s who wore distinct blue and white jackets, which were flashy in contrast to more subdued nature of typical Japanese men's clothing. - Kyoza is the first Dragonball Xenoverse character of the user who created him. He did not want to create a Saiyan as his first character, thus creating Kyoza. - In the user PutYaGunsOn's personal headcanon, Kyoza is a descendant of Seiji Kazemaru, a character that he created in the Soulcalibur games. His green hair is a reference to that character, whose hair, while actually black, is depicted with a very dark shade of green. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:New Characters